


Trapped

by VidalsQueen



Series: Leather & Lace: Romance Week 2018 [5]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy and Nil take down a Stormbird, but at the cost of their only escape route.Leather & Lace: Romance Week, Day 5Trope: Trapped Together





	Trapped

The Stormbird crashed down, colliding with the one rappel point on the mountain and into the only route of escape. The crevice hadn’t been stable, to begin with, and Aloy and Nil watched as the remaining portion collapsed on top of the metal beast.

“Goddess! You have got to be kidding me!” Aloy kicked at a nearby snowdrift. The snow and ice arched around her, the wind whipping a good majority of it back into her face. She groaned aloud. To be colder was probably the last thing she needed right now.

“Well, what now?” Nil stood, shivering in the mountain’s chill night air. 

She had tried to get him to purchase some Nora leathers before making the trek up the mountain, so she was reluctant to feel sorry for him. But now that their only means of escape had been taken out, she knew she needed to do something.

“The workshop. We can stay there until morning and hopefully by then we will be able to find another way down the mountain.” There was no way they would be able to scout in this weather, in the dark. The wind was blowing hard, and the snowfall was heavy. If she didn’t get a fire going soon, she was more than a little afraid Nil would fall to frostbite. 

Aloy collected what she came for, finding that the workshop was one of Dervahl’s hideouts and the place where he had crafted the lure that summoned the Glinthawks. There had been many scattered about the small cabin. Luckily, she was able to deactivate them. It was unlikely another Stormbird would come to this height now that they were gone. 

She pried the door to the cabin open, setting her spear into the doorway’s jam and shoving her shoulder into her spear. It wasn’t the best option, seeing how she had broken the only thing keeping the snow at bay, but it was better than standing on the mountain. At least now they would have some relief from the bone-chilling wind. 

Nil followed her into the small space and she found a lantern on one of the tables. It still had some blaze in it, so she lit it and took a look at their new surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted a cook fire pit. She hadn’t noticed a chimney, but that wasn’t to say there wasn’t one buried under the snow. She handed Nil the lantern and dug in her pack for her flint. 

Once the fire was going, she unstrung the rabbit she had tossed over her shoulder on their way up the mountainside. At least they wouldn’t starve. She set about cleaning the animal and getting it ready for the spit that still hung over the cook fire. Nil had placed the lantern next to her on the small prep table and was warming himself by the fire. He was so close that she worried he might melt his sandals if he wasn’t careful. 

“How are you holding up?” She couldn’t see his face well in the dim glow of the lantern, but she was sure he was scowling. Nil hated the cold. She had told him he didn’t have to come, but he said he would be fine. 

“Why couldn’t we be trapped somewhere nice and warm?” He rubbed his arms vigorously. 

Aloy laughed. She couldn’t help it. She had never been trapped before. Rost had ensured that she was capable of escaping any situation. Yet, the skills she’d been honing since the age of six were going to be no help in this moment. She was far from feeling helpless, but the fact that she had no immediate means of climbing down the mountain meant she would be stuck here until the sun rose. And stuck with an ever grumpier Nil. She never thought she’d see the day that the Carja killer would pout. 

She placed the prepared rabbit on the spit and warmed her hands and arms by the fire. When she felt slightly toasty, she sat behind Nil and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a sigh of relief as the warmth of her body seeped into his. 

They sat like that until the rabbit was ready, Aloy still holding him as he turned their dinner over the fire. When she finally felt him start to warm up she pulled away and looked around the room. There was a small bed and atop that a few blankets. She took two of them and brought them back to the fire as Nil took the meat from the spit. One she draped over his shoulders and the other she sat on until she was finished eating.

“So, what now, Huntress?” Nil scooted slightly closer to her so that their knees were touching. 

“I guess we should try to get some sleep.” Aloy reached out to the fire to warm her hands again, rubbing them to generate some friction. 

“Or we could find a better way to keep each other warm.” Nil smirked. 

Aloy found it intriguing that he would be thinking like that right now. Usually, it took some action to get his thoughts moving in that direction. Maybe it was the cold or the fact that they truly had nothing better to do. Being tucked away in a cabin on the mountain could have some benefits. 

Nil reached over and tugged on her hair, drawing her closer to him. 

Aloy sighed at the pleasure and pain of the act, causing her lips to part as they met his. He captured her bottom lip with his teeth and tugged her closer. She came to her hands and knees in front of him, her arms at his sides and her legs straddling his. 

“Huntress, you are wearing far too much clothing.” Nil’s silver eyes gleamed in the firelight. 

She stood above him and made slow work of removing each piece of her armor. His eyes followed the course of her hands and she rubbed them over the soft leather undershirt, causing Nil to bite his lip in anticipation. 

She’d never considered herself much of a tease, preferring to go after what she wanted than to entice a reaction from someone, but she could help but want Nil’s attention on her as she put on this show. She felt powerful, in control. And to wield that control over this man was intoxicating. He was always so steady, nothing could move him. Nothing but her. 

As she stripped off her top, she circled her breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Nil reached for her then but she stepped away. She wanted to keep going, to see how far she could get before he made a move to take her. 

To her surprise, he undid the sash at his waist, allowing him to spring free of the purple trousers. When he took himself into his hand, Aloy felt her breath hitch in her throat. Now, it was Aloy who was captivated. 

Nil raised an eyebrow. “Continue.”

His simple demand unraveled her. She no longer wanted to put on a show. She just wanted him. How had she lost control so quickly? But she wouldn’t give in. She loosened the skirt at her hips and flung it at him. He caught it with his free hand and set it aside, all without stopping his own pleasure. 

She set her teeth into her bottom lip, the pain allowing her to focus on what she was doing instead of the show now being performed for her benefit. Taking off her boots wasn’t exactly sexy, but it allowed her to turn away from him, bending a little more than necessary and giving him a great view of her ass. She swung her hips as she undid the laces. Then, lowered her legging while still bent over.

Nil groaned as the leggings dipped below the curve of her cheeks. 

With all of her armor now removed, she sashayed her way back to him but pulled away every time he tried to touch her. 

“Sun and Shadow, woman. What are you trying to do to me?” He stood then, taking Aloy in his arms and lifting her legs around his waist. 

The cold metal pieces of his armor scrapped against her arms as she tried to hold on, but it wasn’t long before he tossed her onto the small bed. He threw his headdress and vest to the side and kicked his trousers the rest of the way off. It seemed her teasing had driven him to have her now, without preamble. He slid his fingers inside of her just long enough to ensure she was ready and then tugged her hips to the edge of the bed.

A spike a pure lust drove through her as he pounded into her unforgiving. He was ruthless, taking her so hard that she couldn’t help the screams that rose into the frigid air around them.


End file.
